The Janoskians Guardian Angel (Janoskian X Reader)
by FableHeaven147
Summary: You met Beau, Jai and Luck when you were younger you protected them from bullies. You were the Janoskians best friends but what happens when feelings start to emerge and a friendship its but in danger. This is an X reader meaning you the reader are the main character. Please enjoy :) :)


The School Yard

You were walking along your new school's playground when you were approached by two boys.

"Would you like to play with us?" the smaller one asked timidly, already sounding disappointed.

Since you were new and didn't have any friends you said yes smiling and the boys started to smile, but that joy was short-lived and a tall boy with two shorter ones came up to you and your new friends.

"Leave her alone faggot!" the tall one said harshly and the others snickered.

Your new friends just hung their heads low. You started to get angry, you walked up to the tall boy grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his neck down so your eyes were angerly staring into his frightened ones.

"No, you and your lackeys leave them alone!" You said, "or the reason you wet the bed at night won't be because of the monsters under your bed, it will be me because I am your worst nightmare." To finish you spit on his shoe and turned around facing your new friends. "well, let's play shall we?" You asked innocently.

All five boys just stared at you with their jaws touching the floor. Sighing you linked my arms with your new friend's arms and pulled them away from the other three gobsmacked boys.

Finally, the boys got out of their daze "Thank you for sticking up for us." the smaller one spoke.

You just shrugged your shoulders. "Really, it was no problem. I just don't like people being mean to others, I was bullied at my old school." They looked at you with pity knowing that they understood the pain.

"Well my name is Beau and this is Jai." The tall one Beau spoke.

"Nice to meet ya my name's, Y/N Y/L/N," You replied with a smile shaking hands with the boys.

You continued to walk with boys who seemed to have a destination in mind so you just followed. Not minutes later you saw a boy who looked exactly like Jai.

"Hey, Beau, Hey Jai, who's this?" he asked looking into your eyes.

"This is Y/N Y/L/N," Beau said introducing you, you just smiled and waved the boy never looking away from your eyes.

"What does she want?" he asked coldly looking away from you and looking at Beau.

Beau looked surprised "a-ah s-she w-wants t-to be our f-friend." he quickly looked at you for clarification and you just nodded your head looking back at the Jai look alike.

"Oh okay!" he said cheerfully with a smile which you returned. "My name is Luke I am Jai's older twin brother..."

"Only by two minutes!" Jai interrupted pouting.

"Whatever" Luke said rolling his eyes.

"So what do you guys want to play?" you asked interrupting the twin fight that was about to start.

"SOCCER!" all three boys yelled.

"Okay." you chuckled by the boy's reaction.

You spent the rest of the lunch recess playing with the boys. The bell rang signaling for you to head for your class, you felt sad because you wanted to keep playing with the boys. Exchanging addresses you found out that you live on the same street.

"Y/n, would you like to meet us outside the main doors so we can walk home together?" Luke asked

"Sure!" you replied happily.

"Alright we'll wait for you," Luke said smiling.

You were so excited to see the brooks brothers again that the rest of the day went by so fast.

~*(Le time skip to after school)*~

The brothers were waiting just Luke promised. You gave them each a hug "Thank you for waiting, I wasn't sure if you would." You said after you finished hugging them.

"Well Y/n I promised and I don't break my promises," Luke replied kindly touching your shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that, Luke," you said with a twinkle in your eye.

You started to walk home chatting about nothing in general.

"Y/N, why do you speak funny?" Jai asked, looking at you. Beau and Luke smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow," Jai whimpered " that hurt!"

"Well, you were rude," Beau said rather 'matter of factly'.

"No, it wasn't. I mean I guess I do speak funny." You said looking down at the ground tucking a non-existent hair behind your ear. "It's probably because I'm from [Your hometown]."

"COOL!" Jai said fist pumping the air.

The remainder of the walk home they asked you about your hometown. You smiling and laughing at some of the questions they asked but you answered their questions regardlessly.

"Are there dogs, where you come from?" Jai asked curiously.

"Yes.." you were interrupted by Beau "Of course there are dogs where she comes from.." who then was interrupted by Luke "Yeah dummy, She comes from [your hometown], not Mars stupid." Luke finished.

"Hey it was just a question," Jai said putting his hands up in the air surrendering. The four of you laughed. _'This felt good'_ you thought smiling internally. You arrived at your house, which was two houses away from the Brooks home.

* * *

From that day on you and the brooks brothers were as thick as thieves. Always standing up for each other. When the boys were being bullied by their football teams you had a word with each single boy letting your fist do most of the talking. When James and Daniel joined the equation you welcomed them with open arms watching over them like a guardian angel.


End file.
